Avatar: The War
by Warrior01
Summary: What would happen if Aang had been caught before he had escaped the Air temple?This story tried to express what would have happened. Note that many of your favorite current Avatar characters may not appear untill the end


Author's Note: This is going to be my attempt at writing an AU where Aang was stopped before he could run away and had to train during the first sparks of war. It will be mostly serious, with a few fun moments. Katara, Sokka, Zuko and others will not appear until the finishing chapters that feature the AU world at the time of the show (after the 100 years)

I do not own anything related to the Avatar universe except possible OCs. (And it's likely that there will be MANY OCs, as the show doesn't explore the world Aang leaves much.)

Last word: I'm trying my best, a few reviews now and then would be nice -

Book one: Water Chapter one: Intervention

Aang sighed as he finished packing up his things, he didn't want to leave the Southern Air Temple, but he had to. The elder monks had decided that he had to leave to the Eastern Air Temple, discharging Monk Gyatso from supervising his training. He looked over his room, he didn't have much to take but he did have the necessary items to take him… well, somewhere, he would figure that one out once he had escaped.

He leapt up to his window sill and was about to glide on down to Appa when suddenly Monk Gyatso came into his room. "Aang, I- what are you doing, Aang?"

Aang blushed, and came down off the window sill and looked at the ground, "I was going to fly away on Appa." He told the truth, being caught red handed was one thing, but lying was another.

Monk Gyatso sighed and walked over to him and put his hands on Aang's shoulders. "What would that have solved, my pupil? Is being transferred that bad?"

"It's not just that, I don't want to go to the Eastern Air Temple, I want to stay here with you!"

"The council was being too hasty; I think we can convince them contrary to their first decision."

"Really?" Aang looked up to Monk Gyatso and smiled when he saw the monk smile.

"We will do our best my young pupil, I know how you must feel, your gentile peace was disturbed by chaos, however, even in times of trouble, an Airbender must keep his mind calm, and to do otherwise will put the Airbender at jeopardy, look at the skies."

Aang gasped as lightening crashed in the overcast night sky. "The air is turbulent; to fly in this weather would have meant disaster." Monk Gyatso finished.

Aang turned around and looked at the ground again, "I'm sorry, Monk Gyatso. I wasn't thinking; you're right."

Monk Gyatso smiled warmly at his young pupil, "Do not worry Aang, you learn continually as you live. Now get some rest, we have to move a council that would make any Earthbender cringe." Aang smiled at the pun, likening the elder monks to stone.

He bid Monk Gyatso goodnight and fell asleep.

Fire Lord Sozin poured over the map in thought in the company of his generals in the war room. "We must strike hard wherever we strike first, to send a chill into all who do not get attacked and to gain the best advantage we can." One general said. "Yes, but the problem is, choosing where to strike," A familiar voice spoke; it was Azulon, Sozin's son. He had been invited into the war room a week ago and had intelligence as befitted the son of the Fire Lord.

Fire Lord Sozin let the familiar argument pass in terms from his son. "The Water Tribe is heavily defended, and we can not hope that our ships would not capsize during night. The Earth Kingdom is large and also has strong defenses, no one has penetrated Ba Sing Se, and it would take a siege of large proportions to fell such a city, a strike that would take too long to have the effect we need. The Air temples are the least guarded, but they have the height advantage, using heavy chain-tanks would solve some problems, but ground to air warfare would be complicated, even if their air can not truly quench our flames. There is also the problem of the next Avatar."

"It is unknown to us how the Avatar ascends into his human form, if it's even knowable, Avatar Roku's agents have barred the temple from us preventing us from taking any information, and the act of attacking the temple would go noticed by the other nations." Another general spoke up after Azulon finished.

"Based on what you say, Azulon, we cannot hope to make even an effective opening strike, even with the massive army we have built." A third general spoke.

Fire Lord Sozin saw his son about to speak but held up his hand, the generals all looked to him. "My generals, after much research, I have found a way that will allow us to strike effectively. A large comet will visit our earth in a week; this comet will be in the skies for a large amount of time, shining into the span of many nights."

His generals gasped but Sozin continued. "My son spoke well; however, using this comet, we should be able to strike at either the Earth kingdom or the Air temples." The flames kept in front of him burst a higher, "I entrust that you, my generals, will find the best plan to use this advantage. To the best of my knowledge it will be in the skies for at most a week, so you must plan for very quick, effective strikes. In this way, we may prevent the ascension of the Avatar, or move him into his 'Water' cycle. In either contingency, we will move to the Earth Kingdom next, they will be moved to be more offensive by our acts."

The generals all bowed to Fire Lord Sozin at his wisdom and he smiled when they sat back up and cheered, "Long live Fire Lord Sozin, Sozin's wisdom and Sozin's comet have no match!"

He was pleased with the response and continued to smile as he thought, 'This will surely be written in all the records that I was the greatest Fire Lord, Azulon, I know you will do well wherever this war takes you, but it is I who has set you on your path and my legacy will be unmatched.'

(To be continued)

Author's Note: How was it? Like the opening chapter? I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope this leaves you wanting more. I am using the style that the show uses in episode/chapter naming, because I think it works pretty well. Just so you know, Aang will still be fun-loving and silly, but it will be lessened because he will be living during the beginnings of war.

The comet has been placed at a week from the start date as I want the opening gambit to be loosely planned.

Oh, and like I said up at the top, I am doing my best, including in the characterizations, so… yeah. Sozin and Azulon (as a youngin) were hard to characterize, sources tell me that Sozin ruled with an iron fist, but do not say if he was frightening, I think he ruled effectively with wisdom and the hints of frightening style, but did not let anger rule himself/the nation as much as Azulon, Ozai or Admiral/General Zhao.

One last thing, since it is really hard to timeline the war, this AU may have some different events occurring as part of the war. Likely, the fire nation will begin with the war by only attacking the Air temples (splitting any sized army into fourths weakens it greatly.) Next, it is likely they will rebuild for a period of time (as I will have the comet disappear after the defeat (three days and three nights) of the Air temples. The Fire nation will then begin to attack the Earth Kingdom, taking down smaller cities in hopes of forcing surrender from Ba Sing Se (which of course, will not happen).

I have mentioned my timeline is this opening chapter simply because you have no idea how this affects Aang, nor how well my battles will be depicted (neither do I at the moment, but hey…) and because in one sense, this war has already been fought (trying my best to use Avatar's version of the war, but not quite sure how will it will match cannon.) Also, note that events are open to change simply due to Aang's "X" factor.


End file.
